La Niña y el Fenix ((Parte 1))
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Una bella amistad de una linda niña y su joven paladin, pero hubo un tiempo en que la muerte los separo y esta historia nos contara solo una parte de 2 por contar


**La Niña y el Fénix**

_Parte 1: Caída_

Hace tiempo atrás una niña de cabello como de oro practicaba tiro con arco cuando vio en el horizonte la sombra de un ser misterioso que no resulto más que un troll vestido de una armadura ensangrentada y con rasguños, la pequeña se asustó pensando que aquel le iba a hacer algo y apunto sus flechas hacia él, aquel caballero se acercó a la niña sin malas intenciones cuando un enorme lobo salto encima de ella pero el muchacho lo mata clavándole su pica en el costado del lobo, aquella niña agradecida por el gesto vio que no era malo y repentinamente abraza al muchacho, la niña se llamaba Annie Parker y el caballero Gideon Thule, la niña le tomo cariño por su héroe mientras aquel también le tomo simpatía a la muchacha queriéndola como si de una hermana fuese, una relación que empezó desde aquel entonces.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el presente, en un lugar conocido como "_Fortaleza de Sangre_", el mayor banco de sangre de Alternia y un blanco atractivo para los "_Rainbow Drinker_", razón por la cual este lugar es custodiado como si del palacio de la Condesa se tratase ya que sufre ataques semicontinuos pero pequeños de adictos a la sangre, pero un dia un RD conocido como Lecabel decide lanzar un asalto potente contra el lugar, pero no está solo ya que consiguió ayuda de otros dos y están decididos a lograr su oscuro cometido.

Mientras tanto Gideon y Annie juegan en una consola pero reciben un mensaje, es Alaric quien les informa de enemigos acercándose a la fortaleza, el se levanta y preparando sus armas y armadura le habla a Annie

-Mi pequeña amiga, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer –dice Gideon  
-¿Trabajo? ¿O sea una misión?  
-Así es, la Fortaleza de Sangre a divisado invasores y parece que son muy peligroso, Alaric y Yury Norton los divisaron, ellos están allá así que les ayudaremos a detenerlos  
-No se Thule, quizás sea un poco peligroso, eres mi amigo y no quiero que te pase algo –dice Annie preocupada  
-Calma pequeña, ya hemos sobrevivido a mil batallas, podremos con esto –le responde Gid  
-"Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no volveras" –piensa Annie

Mientras Annie prepara una armadura ligera además de arco y flechas, Gideon le dice que se apresuren, avanzan hacia la fortaleza en medio de un bosque nevado, el invierno apenas comenzaba y la nieve ya caia, pero en medio de los arboles Gid y Annie ven unas sombras que se mueven rápidamente y como si los estuvieran viendo a ellos, bajan la velocidad de su avance y las sombras se sigue moviendo, de repente ambos preparan sus armas y ven que es Alaric quien se acerca al duo.

-Hey chicos! –grita Alaric  
-Hola Ali –le responde Annie  
-¿Alaric que haces aca? ¿No deberías perseguir a los invasores? –le pregunta Gideon  
-Si lo se… pero…  
-¿Pero que Alaric? –le pregunta Gideon  
-Es que Yury me convencio de rastrearlos antes de que lleguen a la fortaleza para acabar con ellos  
-¿Y Yury? –pregunta Annie  
-Lo siento chicos, perdonen mi imprudencia –dice Yury mientras baja de un árbol

-Hola Yury –le dice Annie  
-Hola Annie y señor Thule, ¿Alaric aún no hay nada de los invasores? –pregunta Yury  
-Nada –responde Alaric  
-Esto no me gusta –dice Gideon

Los 4 se juntan para prepararse para la batalla, las sombras se mueven con mayor rapidez y el cielo se torna gris y algo oscuro, de repente una de las sombras se dirige hacia ellospara luego desvanecerse antes de tocarles, de repente aparece detrás de Annie que salta sorprendida cayendo al suelo y mirando al extraño

-Miren que muchachita tan linda es –dice el extraño mientras saca un frasco lleno de sangre jade  
-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Gideon  
-Tsss tranquilo hermano, me llamo Lecabel Ayperos –se bebe el frasco lleno de sangre y lo lanza lejos  
-¿Con que tú eres el imbécil que quiere asaltar la fortaleza? –pregunta Yury con desdén  
-Y para que decirte que no preciosa –le toca el mentón a Yury con el dedo pero recibe una bofetada de ella  
-Pues… pues te diremos algo Lecabel, no te dejaremos siquiera pasar de aquí –dice nervioso Alaric mientras Lecabel se acerca a Annie y la mira fijamente para voltear a ellos  
-Solo quiero algo de sangre, necesito alimentarme, no sean asi  
-No la tendras tan fácil –le mira fijo Yury  
-Primero pasaras sobre nosotros –dice Gideon mientras empuña su martillo  
-mmm… no se, primero los mataria aunque podría hacer una excepción contigo –mira a Annie  
-Dejame loco –le dice Annie a Lecabel  
-Esta gatita tiene garras –recibe una patada de Annie  
-Estupido –le grita-  
-Con que asi lo quieres –saca Lecabel un par de pinceles y mira furioso a Annie-  
-Thule, Ali, prepárense! –grita Yury

Lecabel con sus pinceles lanza ráfagas de tinta que mandan a volar a Annie, Gideon, Yury y Alaric se acercan y son repelidos por otra ráfaga, pero recibe una flecha en el tobillo por parte de Annie, se le acerca rápidamente a ella pero Gideon logra adelantarse y le da un martillazo que manda a Lecabel contra un árbol, Annie prepara otra flecha esta vez explosiva contra Lecabel pero una sombra misteriosa le da una patada en la cara que la manda lejos, esa sombra resulta ser una conocida.

-Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a esta pequeñeja con cara de p#$%  
-Pero si tu eres –mira Annie sorprendida a aquella  
-Si, soy Arya pequeñeja, tu me clavaste una flecha en ese monasterio ¿recuerdas? –le patea en la cara a Annie

Mientras Annie y Arya reviven una rencilla del pasado, en otra parte del bosque Lecabel encar a Gideon, a Alaric y a Yury, a pesar de la ventaja numérica no son rivales para el bebedor de sangre, Gideon logra romper un golpe de Lecabel pero recibe varios dardos de hielo que lo derriban y se gana un puñetazo que lo manda lejos, de repente algo se para encima de Gideon y revela su identidad.

-Que gusto de volverte a ver Gideon –le mira el encapuchado  
-¿Silver?  
-Exacto –le da un pisotón en el cuello a Gideon  
-¿Qué haces pedazo de tonto?  
-Si me uní a ese "Chupasangre" fue para poder vengarme de ti, tu me quitaste a Rukbat ahora yo te quitare la vida –Le da otro pisotón a Gideon pero este se lo quita de encima

Ahora la acción se concentraba en ambos frentes, Annie contra Arya, Gideon contra Silver y Yury junto con Alaric contra Lecabel, a pesar de recibir disparos de Arya de los cuales uno le hiere el brazo, Annie carga una flecha y le da en el brazo bueno a Arya para después pisar su abdomen y darle pisotones que la entierran en el suelo pero Arya le dispara varias veces y con varios golpes en el estómago se la quita de encima y se dirige hacia Ali, Yury y Lecabel.

Gideon mira lo herida que quedo Annie y de un rápido movimiento quebranta una muralla de hielo que Silver hizo y le da un martillazo en la cabeza que lo tumba y corre hacia Arya y Lecabel. Alaric saca sus metrallas Gatling portátiles y protegido por una barrera psionica de Yury le llueve fuego a Lecabel que el evade con un muro de tinta, el chupasangre logra atravesar la barrera y aprovechando que besa inadvertidamente a Yury la noquea golpeándole en el estomago, Alaric le sigue disparando pero le llueven ráfagas de cuchillas de tinta, pero antes de ser rematado por Lecabel, Gideon aparec y lo golpea en el pecho alejándolo de Alaric, Arya y Silver se incorporan de nuevo y todos miran a Gideon.

Los tres se dirigen a Gideon para golpearlo y dan en el blanco, pero Gideon logra mandarlos lejos y se lanza contra los tres, Silver le lanza ráfagas de hielo mientras Arya le dispara pero Gideon logra darle un martillazo en al cabeza a Silver mientras que a Arya la toma de los tobillos y la usa de arma contra Silver, Lecabel le asesta fuertes ráfagas de tinta pero Gideon se incorpora y con su martillo le da fuertes golpes en el cuerpo al chupasangre pero en el ultimo segundo esquiva Lecabel y aparece en otra parte algo débil.

Mientras Silver y Arya vuelven a atacar a Gideon, entonces Lecabel mira a Annie que se incorpora lentamente y sacando una enorme espada de tinta envenenada carga contra Annie, Gideon mira a su amiga en peligro y tras quitarse de encima a Arya y a Silver se dirige a toda velocidad a interponerse entre Lecabel y Annie, pero en el momento es Gideon que es atravesado por la espada, el suelta el martillo y Lecabel sonríe macabramente, Annie mira la escena y se queda paralizada

-GIDEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! –grita Annie

Continuara…


End file.
